Concubine
by xoxoLee
Summary: How can you feel threatened by a woman that masquerades as an angel on Halloween? Some say that she's a demon. Others say that the woman is simply the living dead. I've even heard that she's a woman possessed, driven insane by her obsession with blood pla


_If you want to know how  
To fly high, then go now  
To the place where all the concubines_

When her lips press together and she smiles, I wonder if a statue is crying somewhere. Have you seen it? My first thought is to drop to my knees and pray. To the goddess in front of me or to the god I was brought up to serve? I haven't figured out which yet, but I'm almost certain that I can't choose both. All that I do know for sure is either way, my mother wouldn't be pleased with me.

_Meet and converse with them  
Marvel at their pale skin  
Wonder how they chew on their pointy_

The woman is immortality's biggest tease, another way to laugh at the living. When you're in the same room as her your blood boils, and you can't help but feel a chill running along your spine when she walks past you. There's no way you can touch her without the walls caving in. There's no way to get any pleasure out of being near her. Once she leaves, a space is left wide open, never to be filled until she reappears for a few more minutes. But when she stays, you know you're not coming back alive.

How can you feel threatened by a woman that masquerades as an angel on Halloween? Some say that she's a demon. Others say that the woman is simply the living dead. I've even heard that she's a woman possessed, driven insane by her obsession with blood play. Of course, that is just another fantasy built out of a wet dream. The person who said that could never have spent a minute alone to watch her. When you see her in a picture or on the screen of a television, you can feel the unexplainable twitch in your body. When you see her live and in person, you can smell the scent of sex in the air.

_Teeth and hair are beauty  
They know it's their duty  
To be countess in their hearts and their_

_Minds that have to whisper  
See in them a sister  
_

I was sitting in the make up chair, trying my hardest not to look back and make eye contact with her. I had never seen her eyes up close but I had a feeling that they were stunning. I stared straight ahead of me, absent mindedly flipping my hair and waiting to hear her foot steps becoming lighter until she was gone. Glorious Ariel didn't keep me waiting for very long, which I was highly grateful for.

Slowly, I turned in the chair, fully prepared to step down, finally exhaling after minutes of holding my breath. A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed onto my shoulder. I screamed. When I looked up at my assailant, I saw the devil staring at me. My mouth was agape as I forgot all about the need to breathe. It was as though she had sucked the life out of me and stolen my voice.

_Look into their eyes and you'll be a  
Transylvanian Concubine_

_You know what flows there like wine_

The hand, which I greatly feared for some reason, began to move. First, I could feel it massaging the my shoulder rather firmly, but her touch grew softer as it traveled up my neck, her fingertips slid across a vein. She seemed to favor that spot on my body. Her face grew nearer to mine, my heart racing absurdly until she decided to run off course. My eye shut in disappointment and relief as her tongue darted out for a taste of innocence.

"Sweet, sweet Kelly," Ariel hissed as she brought her head back up. Her hands were back to what they seemed to excel at, exploring. From my neck, her fingers ran to my jaw, and from my jaw they went straight to my mouth. A single tip of a nail traced the outline of my lips. They were still open. "Silly girl," she murmured as her other hand went to my her jaw. With the hand she had started with she ran it from palm to tips across my lips, closing them in the process.

_This is what they wanted  
Always to feel hunted  
You can never be too rich or too_

My jaw was used for her to position me as she pleased, turning me left, turning me right, pointing my face up, and doing the same numerous times. Sharply, she spun the chair so that I was facing her. A better view of her prey, I suspected. "Pretty girl…" She whispered as she touched my cheek. "Pretty hair…" She admired as she ran her fingers through my hair. "You're afraid, little girl. I don't know why, but I can feel you shaking inside."

_Sorrow is their master  
Cackling with laughter  
Now he's having just one piece of._

_Cakey is their make up  
Catholics try to shake up  
All the things that form their lives, but they're_

All of a sudden, I felt abandoned. I couldn't feel Ariel's hands on me. Not long after I began internally begging did I have my wish granted. Her hand was back on my shoulder. "Open your eyes, darling." She said, holding something close enough to my face that I could feel its cold, smooth surface on my nose. I opened my eyes to see a card before me that colorfully displayed a tower getting stuck by lightning, flames flooding out of the window as people fell.

"I don't understand," I admitted pathetically, looking to her feet in embarrassment. I knew what she was doing. There was talk at times of her activities away from the ring. Some of them were rather vulgar, but this fell under the categories of intriguing and slightly frightening. They said that these little cards knew everything about us and where we were headed. Could they really see that I was headed straight for Hell?

_Dead, their sighs, their songs  
They know what they do is wrong  
Stay here with us  
it's just time  
Transylvanian Concubine_

"Tarot." Simple, right? I nodded my head to confirm my understanding of what she had been practicing. "This little card, sweet Kelly, is your life. I can see right into your soul." The way that she spoke was haunting enough with that voice of hers, slow and at ease, hissing all the while. Did she intend to give me a heart attack by staring straight into my eyes? If my soul was in physical form I would have tried my best to hold onto it to make sure I could keep it inside of me. Her eyes were the finest stones I had ever seen. I had seen diamonds and I had seen emeralds, but her eyes were far greater than anything you could see in a jewelry store. Most definitely, she had made a pact with Satan.

_Candelabra's lighted  
Satan has been sighted  
Never has there been an evening like_

"The Tower. That's what this card is known as." Her eyes shot away from mine and to the card as she directed her attention on it. She seemed to want to make it clear that the card was her focus. Her voice underwent a transformation. Once it was raspy and hypnotic, and then it was desperate and venomous. Was it I that made her so spiteful or was it the card that unleashed the hatred that she now displayed?

_  
This is what they wanted  
Always to feel hunted  
You can never be too rich or too_

"This is the card that follows The Devil. Destruction. Ruin. Catastrophe. Disillusion. Crisis. Revelation. Change." One word after the other she spit furiously until it seemed like all the life had been sucked out of her and she could no longer go on. Had she a flair for the dramatic? Ariel left me with so many question that I wondered if she stole my sanity with everything else.

"Kelly," she said once she regained her spirit. "I am the angel of death."

_Thin, the blood has run out  
Fangs ruin any cute pout  
Morning has come now they've flown_

_What have you learned from what has been shown?_

_

* * *

_

**Note: **The song used in the story is "Transylvanian Concubine" by Rasputina. A fantastic song, one of my absolute favorites from one of my favorite bands.


End file.
